


亲爱的于里昂热先生

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 于里昂热连续一个星期，都会收到一封匿名来信。2015-05-18-补档





	亲爱的于里昂热先生

“给亲爱的于里昂热先生……”桑克瑞德大声朗读着，吸引了屋子里所有人的注意力，他倚在门上，对着于里昂热晃了晃手中一经拆封的信件，“我很抱歉，于里昂热，我原本以为这是给我的情书，毕竟，他是粉红色的。”他的语气带着调侃的意味，直径走来将信塞到了于里昂热的手中，“看来我们都小看了你的魅力。”

敏菲利亚在一旁轻笑，他们都好奇的看着那份粉红色的信，但是于里昂热却将它收入了怀中。这个小小的插曲很快就被人遗忘，就连于里昂热也是在入夜回到房中脱下外袍时，才注意到那份飘落地面的信件。他点亮了一盏台灯，坐在床边展开了那封信。

“亲爱的于里昂热先生，自从那日之后，您的身影就一直浮现在我的眼前。无论日夜，都像是有您相伴。在夜晚，我会想象着您入睡，在长袍之下，您的身体……”于里昂热合上了它，他揉了揉眼睛，将这封信揉成一团，丢到了纸篓内。也许这根本就是桑克瑞德的恶作剧，现在他需要的是睡一觉，而不是为这些事情烦心。

但是第二日，于里昂热却再一次收到了信。这一次它从帕帕力莫的手中来，拉拉菲儿在石之家的门口发现了这封信。

于里昂热有些犹豫，他依旧选择回到房中，拆信刀拆开信封的时候他闻到一阵玫瑰花香，于里昂热有一丝犹豫，却还是取出了那封信。

“亲爱的于里昂热先生，我至今仍不知道在阴影之下您的面庞是什么样子，惟独您的双唇，日夜搅扰着我的梦境。我如此的想要亲吻它，让它染上鲜红的色泽，让它因为我而变得湿润。我想象着它会是怎样的柔软，拥有什么样的味道，是草药的苦涩，还是茶叶的清甜。我想要抚摸着它，引着它亲吻我的身体，而我也会亲吻着您。今日清晨我梦到了您，您跪下来，用那迷人的双唇，含住了我的……”

一声纸张被撕裂的声音，打断了于里昂热的思绪，他沉默着看着手中已经裂成两半的信纸，转身将它丢入了那个纸篓。他坐在椅子上长长的糊了一口气，揉了揉眉心，他需要去弄清楚是谁寄了这封信，但是却又不想见到这封信的主人。

无论如何，第三日，他还是收到了信。于里昂热接过时就将它揉成了一团。桑克瑞德挑了挑眉，从他手中抽走了那团纸，“别这样对待你的崇拜者，一位女士如此热情的追求你但是你要却毁了她的心意？”在桑克瑞德试图打开信时，于里昂热夺回了它，“别多管闲事，桑克瑞德。”“好吧好吧，但是如果你真的不打算接受对方，你可以回信给她，也好让她死心。”

但这是一封匿名信件，3天来它以不同的形式到达于里昂热的手里。他将那封皱巴巴的信丢在了房中的纸篓内，于里昂热盯着纸篓，叹了一口气。他突然有些好奇，明天会不会有新的信。

第四封信跟着于里昂热回到了房间，他靠在门上，神使鬼差的拆开了这封泛着玫瑰香气的情书。

“亲爱的于里昂热先生，我又一次因为梦到您而污浊了被褥，我想象着您的肉体，想象着您的呻吟，您用自己修长的手指，打开了您自己的身体，一点点吞入了我的欲望。它是如此的火热，如此的紧密，紧紧的吸附着我的阴茎，想要榨出其中的精华。我拥抱着您体，亲吻着您泛着潮红的身体，一次次的将自己埋入您的深处，在您的喘息中，将……”

于里昂热握紧了拳头，信纸被捏的变形。他轻轻捂住自己的嘴唇，来消化刚才所看到的东西。这并不是他第一次收到爱慕者的信，却是第一次遇到这样疯狂的对象。

不得不说，他的好奇心已经被挑起。

“亲爱的于里昂热先生，已经过去五天了，我不知道您是否有看我的信。如果您没有，我也不会感到忧伤，因为，我对您的爱并不会因此而减少。在我心中的野兽，咆哮着想要得到您的身体。我想在您的皮肤上留下自己的痕迹，想要爱抚您的胸膛，用舌头逗弄那里的凸起。它会在我的唇齿间变得红肿，每一次吮吸和啃咬都会让您发出诱人的呻吟。

“您一定会压抑自己的声音，但是我能够瓦解您的防线。让我的舌头，顺着您的胸膛，舔过您的阴茎。我会在那里停留，吮吸您的性器，让它摩擦着我的面颊，留下属于您的气味。但是那里并不是我的终点，我的舌头，将探入您股间的那个入口，您会颤抖着试图让我停下……”

于里昂热感到自己的呼吸变得凌乱，他扯了扯自己的衣领，让凉风进入闷热的衣内。他掠过那些淫秽的句子，在信件的最低端，看到了从未见到过的一段字。于里昂热折好信件，离开了房间。

他前往信中所指的地方，一间偏僻的旅店，当他叩响那扇指定的门时，门却因为力道而自行打开。他走路房内，里面空无一人，只有一地的纸张。

于里昂热捡起了其中一张纸，那是一副他的画像。在他看到一张自己含着某个男人的阴茎的画时，于里昂热并不惊讶，他将那些散乱的纸一张张捡起。他看到一个又一个“自己”，在那个男人的欲望下臣服。他来到桌边，那里有一朵玫瑰和一封还未寄出的信。

“亲爱的于里昂热先生，您终于来了，这对我来说意义非凡，却也让我羞耻难当，您看到了我全部的欲望，我想要将它们都施加在您的身上。海德林再上，我会控制不住自己——但是我不能那么做，您在我心中依旧是最神圣的存在，作为一个爱慕者，我妄想着与您交合，但是却决不能亵渎您的真身。于里昂热先生，我是如此的渴望着您的身体，它让我倍感煎熬，我想要啃咬您的每一寸皮肤，我想要将自己深埋在你的体内——我想要听你发出淫荡的呻吟，我想要让你喊着我的名字，让我用力的干你。

“让我的阴茎摩擦您的肠道，在里面播撒我炙热的爱意。而你会颤抖着，因我而达到高潮。我太想，太想要这么做了。肆意的玩弄着你的身体，哪怕你已经感到疲惫，我依旧不会停下，我会让镜子映照出你吞吐我的阴茎时的样子，那时候的你又会露出什么样的表情——于里昂热先生，就让这一切都留在我的梦境我的幻想之中。在未来我还会写信给您，恳请您不要将它丢弃……”

于里昂热拿起了那朵玫瑰，花香缭绕在他的鼻尖，他看了看四周，张开嘴喊了一个名字，但是没有人回应他。这位精灵笑着摇头，带着那些画作带着那封信，离开了此地。

-END-


End file.
